Memory About Kaien
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Based from bleach 3rd phantom. My first english fic. Mind to Rnr


**Memory about Kaien**

**By: Hikary _ Cresenti _ Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC(s),Typo(s), my first English fic**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

"Rukia. " called a blonde haired girl, Matsuri Kudo

"Matsuri, hey you come," said Rukia happily

"Sorry, I am late," said Matsuri

"That`s okay," Said Rukia

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Matsuri

"It`s about lieutenant Kaien ," said Rukia

"Kaien?" asked Matsuri confuse

"Yeah, he was my senior in the squad 13. I mean he was a lieutenant," said Rukia

"So he already become lieutenant huh?" asked Matsuri

"Yeah, he is the one who trained me and the one who treated me like the other squad member, not like anyone who treated me differently because I was adopted by Kuchiki clan," said Rukia

"I understand what do you felt, Me too, I mean I and my brother is also adopted by Suzunami clan. But unfortunately, he let us to use our family clan," said Matsuri

"But now, I feel sorry for killing Kaien that night," said Rukia with a low voice

"Don`t be sad. I know this is not your fault. So what happened that night?" asked Matsuri

"That night, we squad 13 is patrolling to search the missing shinigami, that the rumor said was attacking by a hollow. So the 3rd seat in our squad Miyako Shiba is the leader of this mission. " said Rukia

"Miyako Shiba? Who is her? I just remember that Kaien have one sister and one brother right?" asked Matsuri

"You`re right. Miyako is his wife," said Rukia

" His wife? I don`t know that he already married. Then what`s happened?" asked Matsuri Curiously

"Kaien at first didn`t want to let her handle this job. But after debating a while, he gave up and let her handle it. At night there are the group of shinigami that came back, they bring back Miyako who injured. Kaien felt guilty for this incident. Then when we, I mean Me and Kaien have a meeting with captain Ukitake, suddenly Miyako wake up then kill the member of squad 13. When we heard that , we rushed outside and saw Miyako killed the shinigami. Then Kaien appear and try to stop her, suddenly she run away and disappear in the forest. Then we decide to followed her," said Rukia

"That`s terrible ," said Matsuri in shock expression

"Yeah, you`re right. We, I mean me, Kaien and captain Ukitake chased her into the forest. Untill we spotted a hollow. This hollow is different, it`s look like a bugs, but he have a tentacle around it`s body. And he have a long tongue like a snake," said Rukia

"It`s the first time I heard about it, then what happened?" asked Matsuri again

"At that time, Kaien asked permission to fight alone, and captain Ukitake gave him the permission. After the hollow spoke, I know that it`s the hollow that kill the shinigami and the one who inside Miyako and control her. When hearing that, Kaien expression became full of anger. So he started attacked, but when he active his shikai his zanpakutou suddenly shattered into dust. At that time I, want to help him. But captain Ukitake stopped me, and said to let him handle it, and talked about pride. At that time I asked angrily, about the meaning of pride if someone that really died. Then he response, what became Kaien pride if we interrupted his battle. Then I understand that this battle is meaningful for him. Then suddenly the hollow flashed and disappear. I, at that time I had a bad feeling. When I called Kaien, He I mean he already combined with that hollow and tried to killed me. Then Ukitake stopped Kaien and asked me to run away. Then I run away, fears is filled me at that time. Then suddenly I stopped with my unsheathed zanpakutou, at that time I just want to help. I want to help Kaien, when Kaien appear and attacked me I can`t move at all. I totally shocked, then suddenly my zanpakutou going through his chest and blood scattered around us. That time he just apologizing to me to make me feel that horrible and he thanked captain Ukitake for letting him fight alone. Then a few minutes again, he passed away. That why, the Shiba family think that I`m kill Kaien because I told to them that I killed him," said Rukia. The tears fell down to her checks.

"I`m fell sorry for it, I mean I… If I was there I would… but… "said Matsuri sadly

"Sorry, um… how about you?" asked Rukia

"What do you mean?" asked Matsuri

"I mean how do you meet Kaien and all. I want to know abaout it," asked Rukia

"We, I mean I and my brother Fujimaru met him when we joined the 5th squad. At that time seigen Suzunami is the captain of 5th squad and the lieutenant of the squad is Aizen Sosuke. That`s why I am surprised to know he was a traitor," said Matsuri

"That must be hard, and then?" asked Rukia

"He introduced his name, and then after it we really best friend. We used to patrolling together, and fight side by side. He was a nice guy, but he got injured when fighting with Arturo," said Matsuri

"Arturo?" asked Rukia

"Arturo is the arrancar from the past, he is very strong because he is almost killed all the shinigami in soul society. His Zanpakutou is Fenice. Kaien injured because of protected us, at that time we learned our shikai. Then Head Captain Yamamoto come, and take Arturo somewhere. After that lady Yoruichi came and help us and we defeat the hollow named Mad eater. " said Matsuri

"Mad Eater?" asked Rukia

"Yeah, he is the left hand of Arturo, he try to attacked us all the time, but Kaien always there to help us. " said Matsuri

"So do you know Yoruichi-san too?"

"Yeah, and also Urahara-taichou, Unohana Taichou, Kyoraku Taichou, Ukitake Taichou and Soifon," said Matsuri

"Hm… then?" asked Rukia

"After that battle we take Kaien to division 4, then the next day there a batlle against Arturo. When we on the helpless condition, Konoka Suzunami came and help us by draining Arturo reiatsu using the Shunshui Mirror, Unfortunately at that time Lady Konoka fainted and his soul get sucked into the mirror same with me, my brother and Captain Suzunami. Then when I wake up, I was at the future, and I met you all," said Matsuri

"So that`s what happened," said Rukia

"Yeah, but you know it`s happy to met you again, Rukia. You`re the only one who know much about Kaien beside Me, my brother, and captain Ukitake," said Matsuri with a smile

"You`re right. If he was here, he maybe start talking about many things," said Rukia

"You`re right. At first I think Ichigo is Kaien, because they really looked alike," said Matsuri

"You`re right. I think like that too, not just me. All the soul society thinks that way," said Rukia

"I just hoped he will be happy now," said Matsuri

"Sure, he will. Because he already leave his heart with us," said Rukia

"You`re right," said Matsuri

"Let`s back to Seireitei. It`s already late," said Rukia

"You`re right. Let`s go. "

Then they going back to Seireitei.

The end

* * *

Author`s note

Finally, My first fic in English. Sorry if my grammar bad. This fic based on Bleach game in NDS Bleach 3rd phantom, where the main character is Matsuri and Fujimaru Kudo. Do you mind to Review my fic?


End file.
